Behind the Sai
by kestreltitan
Summary: What Leo, Mikey, Donny and Raf don't know about the New York sewers... they've never been as alone as they've alwayes believed, and their new friend's got her own little secrets...


I was meditating about my recent problems, down in a tunnel, in the sewers of New York City. My home was under a rural area and I didn't go into the main part of the city very often. But I had been drawn to this particular tunnel.

My sensei had only approved of me going if I kept my Sai with me. She can be so strange about the city. Then again the city was what did this to me. I was a normal baby turtle; well as normal as you can get when you have a taste for adventure. Somehow I fell into the sewer and I got covered in this green stuff which mutated me and my sisters, along with the female mouse, which later became my sensei. She raised me and I owe her that. But this was important to me and she respected that.

I'm pretty slim for a mutated female turtle, which is a miracle when I happen to eat a lot of pizza. My shell isn't that big but bigger than a normal turtle. I do have a cleavage, although it is firmly kept behind my breastplate. (Thank Heaven!) I wore a light blue band around my head, with holes for my eyes. My twin Sai sat firmly on my hips. I can proudly say that I have long brown/gold hair, which isn't natural for turtles, or any reptiles for that matter, but I live with it.

My meditation was interrupted by the sound of several voices. They were yelling. I drew my Sai and I crept towards the voices. I came to a corner and I peeped around it. I nearly dropped my Sai out of shock.

It was four boys, arguing about which of them was the best skilled at something. This wouldn't have been so surprising if the boys hadn't been like me. Mutant turtles. I gasped as I pulled my head around the corner.

"Who's there?" one of them said, "Come out of hiding!" I ran. I could hear their footsteps behind me. I jumped up and swung myself on a pipe. I swung myself up and in between the pipe and the roof above it. It was a small gap but I was slim enough to fit easily. I watched as they ran below me. I jumped down and ran in the opposite direction.

I ran back to the 'T' junction where I'd first seen the 4 of them and I listened in horror as I could hear their voices coming from every direction. I backed up into the shadows. The 4 turtles came back.

"What do you reckon it was?" one said.

"Foot soldier most likely," another said.

"Whoever that was moved with same skills as a ninja but Foot soldiers move in groups and there was only 1," another one said.

"We should keep watch," the first one said.

"I'll go first!" yelled the 4th one.

"Mikey!" the others hushed in union. They left and Mikey, as they called him, was left behind. After about 10 min he finally turned his back to me and it was then I made my move. I jumped out of hiding and I brought my Sai to his throat. He had his back to me so he couldn't see me.

"Ok," I said, "You have some explaining to do."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I believe you're in no state to be asking questions at this moment," I said, coldly.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" he asked. I lowered my Sai and I allowed him to turn around. He just stared at me.

"I'm Kane," I said, "Who are you?" He still stared. I snapped him out of it.

"I'm Michelangelo," he replied, "You're a turtle!"

"I can see that," I replied, "So are you! Who were the other 3 you were with?"

"Those were my brothers," he replied, "Do you wanna meet them?" I nodded. He led me down the tunnel to a wall. He turned a valve and the whole wall rose up. He led me through this new opening. It opened to an amazing room. This was Michelangelo's home. There at a table, with his back to us, was one of the other three turtles.

"Donny," Mikey said, "There's someone I think you should meet."

"Mikey," Donny said, "You know you shouldn't involve any more humans!" He still wouldn't turn around.

"She's not human," Mikey said. He was enjoying the suspense. I smiled and the humour of the situation.

"Master Splinter's told you. You can't have a pet," Donny added.

"She's not a pet either," Mikey said, smiling.

"Then what on earth have you brought," Donny said, turning around, "home...?"

"Hi," I said, "I'm Kane." He stared at me.

"Raf!" Donny yelled, "Leo! Get in here! You're not gonna believe what Mikey's brought home." The other two turtles, I'd seen before, came in from a room on my left. They both stopped and stared at me too.

"Ok," I said, "The staring thing's getting old."

"Sorry," the turtle in blue said, "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Leonardo."

"I'm Rafael," the turtle in red said.

"And I'm Donatello," the turtle in purple said, who was sitting at the computer desk.

"I'm Kane," I replied, smiling. Then everything started to settle in. These boys were turtles. Like me. And they weren't bad to look at either...

I mentally slapped myself. I have enough problems without a crush. Like my sisters...

"Kane, are you ok?" Donatello asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and I smiled.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"My sons. What is going on here?" a rather angry voice said behind me. I turned to see a large grey rat standing in a dark red kimono and clutching a walking stick.

"Excuse us sensei," Leonardo said, "But this is Kane. Mikey just brought her home. She's a turtle, like us. Kane, this is our sensei; Master Splinter." I bowed respectfully.

"I am sorry for my rude entrance," Master Splinter said, "But my sons have an unusual habit of involving too many strangers in our personal lives. Although, in this case, I am not surprised." I was confused at this comment but when I turned back to the boys; their faces had turned from green to a slight pink. Master Splinter on the other hand was smiling.

"Master Splinter," I said, "Do you know the time?"

"Of course," he replied, smiling, "It is 7:45." I sighed.

"I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now," I said, "My mistress will be worried about me." The turtles' faces dropped.

"Bye," I said. I bowed before Master Splinter and I ran for the door. I stopped there and I looked back.

"May I drop by tomorrow morning?" I asked. I watched the turtles smile and Master Splinter nod. I smiled myself and I ran out the door.

At least this is an upside to the day, I thought to myself as I ran home.


End file.
